Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid
Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid, known in Japan as , is an ice-element Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX Advent. Appearance Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid is based on horseshoe crabs and other members of the Xiphosura order, mainly the Tachypleus tridentatus (kabutogani). His body is deep blue with details in white and gold along with green lights. His top half is a sturdy round shell which protects him from any damage; when Chronoforce's form is copied via A-Trans, it even protects the player from spikes. The shell has a hatch that can release small Mechaniloids to aid Chronoforce in battle. The sides have rectangular openings which can produce Ice Needles, and the back has an ice tail which he rotates for propulsion. The underside of Chronoforce's shell has his head and torso, with three pairs of articulated fins as appendages. The front fins can also produce ice. Personality Befitting of his nature, Chronoforce has a tendency to speak in terms relating to time and ice. He starts his speeches with a short laughter, talking to the Mega Man Biometal Model A in a condescending manner. He shows sadistic traits when he announces at a later point of the game that he will take his time "manhandling" the Chosen One. History Chronoforce appears in the Arctic Ice Floe, meeting the Mega Man Model A after the Chosen One is thrown into the bottom of a frozen lake by Atlas. He calls the Mega Man a "lowlife commoner" and attacks in an attempt to take Model A, but he is defeated and his data is copied by Model A's A-Trans. He is revived by Master Albert for the final battle in Ouroboros, but he is again defeated. He declares that the Mega Man cannot stop the flow of time and should allow him/herself to "be swallowed by the tidal wave of a new era" as he dies. Power and Abilities Though he has the ability to freeze water, Chronoforce was actually designed for electronic warfare.Secret Disk No. B 07 (Chronoforce) -- Mega Man ZX Advent His true power is the ability to disrupt sensory circuitry, giving the target the sensation of temporal acceleration and deceleration. He makes use of this ability in battle to gain an edge over his opponents. He has a thick armored shell on his back that is impervious to spikes and most attacks. He is completely useless on land, being unable to move. He is encountered at the Arctic Ice Floe area. He seems to be somewhat obsessed with freezing time by freezing the earth itself and usually has an insane, evil laugh. His abilities are few when copied by Model A's A-Trans: he can shoot a single icicle, slow down time, and swim and dash underwater. However, he's completely immobile on land. He also seems to have relatives in the Undersea Volcano level, as some of the enemies have a similar ability to him (that is, spawn certain miniature versions of themselves, all in the likeness of Chronoforce himself). As it's stated that Hunters often fight and kill the Pseudoroids in a test, it's likely they are also different members of Chronoforce's species. * Sand Walker: Chronoforce retreats offscreen and burrows his lower half under the ground. The hatch of his shell opens, releasing four Kabutogani Missiles, miniatures of the Pseudoroid that dive in the player's direction as he travels the ground. * Water Dash: Chronoforce rotates his tail and rushes forward at high speed. * Ice Needle: Chronoforce aligns himself with the player's position and produces two ice needles, which are projected toward the player at the same time he swims forward. * Ice Needle Quartet: Chronoforce aligns himself on the top of the screen and produces four ice needles diagonally. * Time Bomb: Chronoforce vanishes and appears in the background facing the viewer; He rotates his ice tail in a manner reminiscent of a clock's hand a number of times, increasing his speed relative to the player. * Ice Carnival: Chronoforce retreats off-screen and reappears in the background. He shoots the ice spikes on his sides in a clockwise or counter-clockwise manner, which aim at the player from all angles. He then spins his ice tail, causing the spikes to return as if he is turning back time. Medal Awards: * Gold: Hit Chronoforce with Queenbee's attacks only. * Silver: Finish off Chronoforce with Buckfire's Slash Dash. * Bronze: Finish off Chronoforce with Model ZX's Charge Saber. Other media Chronoforce appeared in the Rockman ZX Advent manga. Trivia * Chronoforce's form is strictly designed for underwater activity; if the player transforms on dry land, Chronoforce's body will be completely immovable. The only ability that can be used in this situation is the Time Bomb. * Chronoforce is the only one of the eight Pseudoroids whose ability is used by Master Albert during the final battle. Albert will use Time Bomb if the player attempts to use Time Bomb on him. References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Arachnomorpha design Category:No hands Category:Playable Characters